Naruto chaos rising
by TheXfactor in writing
Summary: a sequel to Naruto avatar of Tzeentch will not make sense if you havent read the first onewill be Naruto/femkyuubi later on start in dark crusades goes onto chaos rising
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: chaos rising

**Author note**: the very much so anticipated sequel of Naruto avatar of Tzeentch this takes place during the events of chaos rising in the beginning it will be dark crusade then skip forward to chaos rising it will flash back to previous games for some of the stuff taking place for a better understanding mostly when necessary and I promise to make them entertaining. will begin 50 years after dawn of war one

**Chapter start**

"My lord are you sure"? Naruto was in the chamber where Tzeentch originally made him go through ascendancy.

" Yes it's time for the primarch of the thousand sons to take his place after many millennia" conjuring a box into Naruto's hands. Taking into his hands Naruto attempted to open the box only for his lord to stop him.

"don't open this box yourself not even any of the greater daemons would dare do such a things only the recipient can open it. besides if he is pleased he may jut teach you a few spells young sorcerer I recommend you use your other name as I'm sure 'he' will know of you. I'll send you into the eye of terror to where he resides ill warn you he is not quick to anger but if he is he is the greatest psyker in the universe second only to the "immortal corpse" of the emperor of the Imperium".

**Scene skip**

Prometheus world was spinning having a serious case of vertigo perhaps the warp caused it "Prometheus" looked upward to a seemingly infinite number of stairs he was tempted to warp up through it but for some reason he felt a feeling that was outweighed by his fear around his master".

And so he walked for a seemingly infinite number of time he was neither tired not energetic though he was a bit sluggish when he finally reached the next floor he saw it was where he came in. thinking it to be because of the warp "Prometheus " went downward. much to his dismay the result was the same he attempted to leave the door but he saw was a clone of himself or illusion and behind it a door. seeing it Prometheus thought the wall was an illusion in the room only to learn it was an actual wall.

"interesting no way up nor down and the door is actually a wall unless…. what he thought was a mirror was actually a different room disguised to look like the one he was in minus the wall where a door was as he reached for the handle a voice sounded out in his mind

**"interesting I wonder why a young sorcerer such as yourself now tell me why you're here or ill figure it out myself and I guarantee you by the time I'm done your mind will be obliterated even further than horuses soul could ever hope to reach"**

put off slightly by the voice Prometheus opened the door to a throne in it sat the daemon prince and primach of the thousand sons Magnus the red the greatest psyker in the universe.

"I've come here at the behest of the master, lord Tzeentch I was told to persuade you to retake your place as the primarch and war master of the legion my name is Prometheus"

**"tell me why I would retake my mantle of a legion of ghost of the damned due to the acts of a fool". Magnus asked**

"The fool tried to save your legion it's a shame he didn't understand what he was actually doing but I have something that might change your mind the one who has caused you all your strife".

**"Tell me is it The emperor of the Imperium of mankind" Magnus asked in a sarcastic tone**

"Nay you and I both know that's not possible nor would it be Horus as we both know what became of him. Prometheus replied

**"There is only one other being it could be hand me him if you will young sorcerer". **Magnus asked

"Very well but only if you promise to retake your mantle and not any promise the only one that has any true worth is the only one that will suffice".

**And so the contract was drawn with great compromises and promises of power and fortune.**

**"Very well if I step down the one I name as my successor will obtain my power and knowledge so long as he is the primarch if he names no successor it will be lost to the warp to be lost or reborn anew. **

**" **I promise to give you the one who wronged you and took the last of what you had and destroyed your legion his knowledge yours for the taking.

Nodding at this Magnus signed the contract in blood as did Prometheus causing warp energies to surround them black winds exploding outwards in a world winds of silent screams while they shook**.**

**"Interesting.. you already know how to make deals some sorcerers overlook this more interesting is the fact Tzeentch sent a green Horne for me probably expecting me to train him he muttered to himself.**

**"hand me the box now and I might teach you true sorcery" **nodding Naruto handed him watch intent on seeing what was inside of it as Magnus was about to remove the wards and curses he felt a pull he knew it all to well having been used to it he knew not to resist.

**Scene Change**

"I hate that I really do using warp runes are so much more pleasant why is it I always feel like I was taken apart from the inside out"?

**" that is because you are" **not having to look around to see where he was Magnus knew where he was

**"son of a bitch you used the green-horne to lure me hear didn't you Tzeentch"? **Magnus was pissed over 5 millennia of meditation was now ruined".

**"Don't take that tone with me you may be my strongest psyker but your still replaceable summoning the contract forth in blue flames and according to this I can make a better you if you die and we both know how easy that can happen go back to your tower and train the boy in advanced sorcery I have plans for him yet". **nodding Magnus felt inclined to say…

**"You have plans for everyone it's just a matter of them being useful that's the problem". **Magnus said

**scene skip**

**" I have been tasked by the lord to teach you real sorcery not simple doom bolts and curses but conjuring,summoning,possibly even some of the darker arts it all depends on your ability**

**Scene skip (100 years )**

**"He is ready ive prepared him for what hell have to face the eldar, tau,ork,other chaos faction, and best of all the Imperium I've taught him magic other sorcerers could only dream of casting, though something concerns me it feels like he's missing a piece of himself like a soul being fought for by lesser daemons". Hearing his explanation brought a smirk to Tzeentch face at the explanation**

**"worry not for his soul Magnus I know who has that fraction and its nothing to fear, she may even care for him in fact it's interesting a possible child half human half daemon not one of simple mutation but of demonic power corruption, and intelligence I'm truly curious and to how this shall unfold(ps if he is born he is not going to be nero or nero based infant itll be the most unexpected and it'll be a bitch slap to the Imperium of man ) nodding his head very well ill depart send the boy to me when you need to I must awaken my brethren to continue the fight for the Imperium**

**Scene change**

**"Prometheus it's time for you to become useful once again recently there has been much activity on the planet kronus it seems that Necron forces have begun awakening again and so you must use this to spread chaos and weaken the enemy through manipulation, khorne is my opposite preferring slaughters, genocides, and fighting above all, else Nurgle will battle or any other means, understood? This is a golden opportunity to gain favor in the other gods eyes remember each god represents something I represent mutation, sorcery, and manipulation, khorne is my opposite preferring slaughters, genocides, and fighting above all, else Nurgle will want disease rot, and death spread around he treasures the festering of rigor mortis he and khorne walk hand in hand in their desires and slaanesh desires pain, and pleasure above all else. You'll encounter many races on this world each vying for control in this chaos go forth and conquer this world in my name you are assigned to assist Eliphas the inheritor and his construction of the chaos gate be weary he is a sought after soul do not be caught near him when he dies lest you be taken as well.**

**Scene change**

"You must be the chaos sorcerer of Tzeentch, I am Eliphas the inheritor" from Prometheus's point of view the man had dark ashy skin in the typical light purple armor of the word bearers legion.

"Tell me are you the one in charge of this conquest Eliphas"? this caused the man to smirk.

"Its not a conquest at all but an inheritance the battle here was not caused by me and now the inhabitance wants safety and so decided to appeal to the only faction that would listen and so here I am for the ninth inheritance".

"Very well, can you inform me of the situations and on goings here in kronus"? Prometheus asked curious

"We are forced into a corner we have only one part of this world while other forces have plenty of land and resources the only forces we must worry about are the necron and the orks currently the orks herald form the jungles which is their homeland and currently a new warboss has united them all the necrons crypts have begun emerging and their monoliths reactivating their gauss weaponry is the epitimiy of strength currently none of our engineers have been able to replicate it due to the fact the necrons never seem to die and have self repair functions sometimes its immediate though its rare".

**Those are currently most annoying foes there are several key points we must be aware of ****Deimos Peninsula**: Once the most beautiful place on Kronus, the Deimos Peninsula was turned into a pure hellscape upon our arrival on the planet. It now houses the Warp portal responsible for bringing more of the Chaos Marines onto the planet.

**Thur'Abis Plateau**: Sitting in the middle of the great desert on Kronus, the plateau was actually a catacomb of Necron origin, and this is where the Necron emerged to destroy the living once again.

**Green Coast**: Situated in the South Western part of the continent, the Green Coast is the main habitat for the Orks living on the planet. After having "landed" his Rok in the area, Warboss Gorgutz 'Ead 'Unter has made this his base of operations.

**North Vandea**: Situated on the north eastern coast, the region of North Vandea houses the Blood Ravens Castellum Incorruptus, and serves as their main base of operations on Kronus.

**Victory Bay**: Originally known as "Ironworks Bay", the city was renamed after the forces led by Governor-Militant Lukas Alexander discovered the ancient Hellstorm cannon, taken from an Imperator Titan, in the middle of the city. It has since been named the Imperial capitol on the planet.

**Or'es Tash'n**: Known as Asharis during the Imperial era, Tash'n is the Tau Empire capital on Kronus, and houses a large number of Tau and Kroot inhabitants. It is situated slightly to the north-west of the Thur'Abis Plateau.

**Tyrea**: Located on the far northwestern corner of the embattled continent, Tyrea is the site of eldar farseer Taldeer's (lol try saying that 5 times fast) primary base of operations on Kronus. A large gateway connects the base to her wraith ship on the edge of the Kronus system.

"great so six different enemy factions" Prometheus murmured to himself

" yes but only two of them do we have to deal with and amidst the battle who is to say they might not strike down each other?" Eliphas retorted

"Though before we start this we must finish the daemon gate the people who sacrificed themselves were worth little energy until it is finished we are going to be facing troubling times ahead. He said in a slightly disappointed tone".

" Will we have any other legions or warbands assisting us"? Prometheus asked curious

"Nay it's interesting to think the Thousand sons are once again going active I've heard of you a bit especially your assistance to the champion of the alpha legion, anyway I have been given word you have been given access to the 4th company of thousand sons when the portal is fully assembled we cannot send in reinforcements so the coming week/weeks are important". an little did Prometheus know how much trouble he was to go through.

**1 week later**

" Prometheus it seems that the conflict has inspired the heretics to construct faster as the essence of chaos clouded their minds along with the company you are to take charge of a daemon has come for you by behest of your lord or her own I don't know". Eliphas said the difference being from what he looked like a week ago his armor was scratched bullet ridden and in some places missing all together indicating the results of his battles.

" So she has returned after so long I wonder how the years treated her". Prometheus had an idea of who came after all, how many daemons did he really know"?

"Sir! one of the armors shouted" putting off Prometheus due to them being empty husks.

"why are you responsive I thought the only way to utilize you was to control you and last I checked Ahramin caused all but the psyker of the legion to be turned to dust and have their souls imprisoned in their armor due to him trying to keep you all from being mutated"

"Yes well, it seems that after Magnus returned and obtained lord Ahramins skull it seems that he absorbed the knowledge he found and was able to deduce a way with Lord Tzeentch's help to partially reverse the spell enough for us to not need to be controlled anymore"

Interesting this opens up many more opportunities to utilizes them further without the drain on my energies Prometheus thought.

**"Ah it has been over 100 years hasn't it been "Prometheus" the voice said**

The voice Prometheus heard didn't need to make him check who it was there was only one entity who sounded like her

"Hello Kyuubi yes it has been a long time hasn't it how has it been exploring, deceiving, and manipulating men and daemon alike" which caused the woman to smirk

**"It has been wonderful! a few greater daemons tried to take over my territory in the warp but I've shown them to not move against me many things have occurred since I've seen you infact due you remember that commander of the Blood Ravens from Tartarus"? Kyuubi said**

"What has happened" curious about the mans fate Prometheus asked

**"It seems that he's been quite busy on the worlds of ****Rahe's Paradise and Lorn V preventing an eldar and Necron invasions during the blood trials and interestingly enough he battled a daemon host from Tartarus his name was Quirus Ckrius he was quite formidable from what I hear but enough of that we must plan to take the fight to the enemy..**

**Chapter end**

**Author note recently I thought of something what if Naruto joined the Gray knights or the black templar's his daemon would be exorcised and he could serve the emperor im sorry with the lack of updates done but I've been working on other stuff cause unlike my sister who is always on her damned laptop that not even Abbadon the despoiler couldn't seemingly destroy and about what I said earlier ill leave a better hint it involves the prophecy of the emperors rebirth anyway ill probably cover 2 battles next week if its done by then thanks for being so patient**


	2. Important please read

**An Important Request**

**Author Note**: I plan to go through with all the messages in one way or another I consider all input an invaluable part of the process I also believe if any beta readers want to step up feel free to do so.

**Start**

This is not a story I have had many reviews for certain stories and almost none if any at all for other stories so here is a short form for you to send to me

Name:

1(Keep the story), 2(Delete), 3(rewrite),4(invest more effort into), or 5(I can help you as a beta)

Next to the story names I want you to put a number when you send in your review or message send it in and I will use it to figure out what to do. Feel free to combine the numbers such as 1 (keep the story) and 3 (rewrite) or any combination you see will help just put the numbers okay?

Biometal E:

A twist of Fate or Faith:

Blood Stained Kubikiri Hancho:

Fierce Deity Awakening:

In The End:

Naruto: Avatar of Tzeentch(I want to delete it but I also want to rewrite it in the coming weeks you decide)

Naruto chaos rising

Naruto The Claim Solas

Naruto the Geas


End file.
